Cry for the sky
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Você seria capaz de abandonar tudo por mim? Seria capaz de se tornar um humano para viver comigo? - InuyashaxKikyou - Oneshot


_**Cry for the sky**_

'_Você seria capaz de abandonar tudo por mim, Inuyasha?'_ Ela perguntou, olhando o hanyou por cima do ombro.

'_Você sabe que sim, Kikyou. Eu abandonaria tudo apenas para estar com você!'_ Ele respondeu, olhando-a.

Estavam abraçados, olhando o pôr-do-sol embaixo _daquela_ árvore.

'_Seria capaz de se tornar humano para viver comigo?'_ Kikyou insistiu na pergunta, ficando frente à frente com Inuyasha, para olha-lo melhor.

'_Humano?'_ Ele pareceu hesitar por alguns instantes. Sempre desejara ter a jóia de quatro almas para se tornar um youkai completo e ser respeitado por todos e agora...ela lhe propunha largar tudo isso para ser humano..._ 'Se for para ficar com você, então eu usarei a jóia para me tornar um humano, Kikyou.'_ Ele respondeu e ela sorriu.

'_Então me encontre no campo de flores, no fim da tarde de amanhã. Eu trarei a jóia de quatro almas.' _Ela respondeu, aninhando-se nos braços dele. E depois disso vislumbraram juntos o pôr-do-sol.

As coisas podiam ter sido simples assim, mas não foram. Inuyasha suspirou, tentando se esquecer daquele triste passado. Mas tudo se tornava mais difícil nas noites em que sonhava com ela. Com sua amada Kikyou.

"_Eu ainda me lembro do seu toque suave e do cheiro de flores do campo. Minha Kikyou..."_ O hanyou pensou, estendendo uma das mãos para o céu, ciente de que não poderia alcança-lo. Assim como não poderia alcançar Kikyou. Não mais.

Era noite de lua nova. Por isso, Inuyasha se encontrava em sua forma humana. Mesmo assim, ele havia se afastado do vilarejo onde estava hospedado com Miroku e Sango. Naquele dia, Kagome estava em seu mundo. Talvez por isso estivesse se sentindo tão solitário. Kagome era especial para si. Uma espécie de amiga, da qual gostava muito. Ela lhe lembrava Kikyou. Claro que sim. Era uma espécie de reencarnação dela.

"Mas não é a minha Kikyou..." Sussurrou baixinho e abraçou o próprio corpo. Nem mesmo aquela roupa tão quente era capaz de afastar o frio que sentia dentro de si. Culpa. Era isso o que sentia.

Naquele dia, ele abandonaria tudo. Abandonaria tudo para ficar com Kikyou e ter uma vida tranqüila ao seu lado, como um simples humano. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. O destino era cruel. Muito cruel.

'_Será que ele não vai vir?'_ Kikyou perguntava para o vento, para as flores do campo, para si própria. Estava já desistindo, quando sentiu aquela presença tão conhecida. Ia virar-se para dizer algo, quando sentiu aquelas garras lhe dilacerarem o corpo.

'_Você é muito idiota! Achou __**mesmo**__ que eu me tornaria um humano apenas para ficar com você?! Hah!'_ Inuyasha deu um riso de deboche e segurou a jóia de quatro almas nas mãos.

'_I-Inuyasha...'_ Ela murmurou baixo, incrédula. Não queria acreditar que aquele era o _seu_ Inuyasha. Não podia ser...

'_Eu irei destruir aquela maldita vila e me tornarei um youkai completo!'_ Um outro riso de deboche veio seguido daquela frase.

Mas aquilo tudo era turvo para si. Não conseguia lembrar-se bem de como havia ferido Kikyou. Não conseguia se lembrar do que havia acontecido. Tudo o que se lembrava, era de fugir da vila com a jóia de quatro almas. E então...a flecha.

"Naraku..." Ele murmurou baixo para si e sentiu algumas lágrimas lhe correrem pelo rosto. "Maldito seja por ter me tirado a Kikyou..." E então lembrou-se da cena com mais clareza. Como se a simples menção daquele nome, lhe trouxesse à tona, suas piores lembranças.

'_Inuyasha!'_ Kikyou gritou, atirando uma flecha contra ele. As três primeiras tentativas de acertarem o hanyou em movimento foram falhas e ele queria entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Minhas mãos estão sujas de sangue e a Kikyou está ferida. O que está acontecendo aqui? E por que eu estou com a jóia de quatro almas...?" Essas perguntas foram o suficiente para que o hanyou se distraísse e Kikyou lhe atingisse com uma flecha certeira. 

'_Kiky..ou..'_ Ele sussurrou baixo, estendendo uma das mãos para ela. A última coisa de que se lembrava, era o olhar de ódio que ela carregava nos olhos e de como se apoiava no arco. Ela estava muito ferida e, de algum modo, Inuyasha sabia que aquilo tudo era culpa sua.

Mas então, tudo foi ficando escuro. E a última coisa que ficou em sua mente, foi o olhar de ódio que Kikyou lançava para si.

E desde aquele dia, cinqüenta anos se passaram. Cinqüenta anos que foram como um piscar de olhos para ele. Foi aí que conheceu Kagome. Ela era uma amiga especial.

Não.

Ela era mais que uma amiga especial.

Inuyasha gostava dela.

Mas...

"Eu amo apenas a minha Kikyou..." Sussurrou para si e ergueu-se de onde estava, embaixo de uma árvore, caminhando na direção da escuridão. Na direção do vento. Na direção de lugar nenhum.

Era apenas isso. Amava apenas Kikyou. Quando deu-se conta, havia já atravessado uma floresta inteira e estava agora na beira de um penhasco. Por quanto tempo ele havia ficado absorto em seus pensamentos? Não sabia dizer ao certo. Mas desconfiava que havia sido muito tempo.

Arriscou-se a olhar para baixo uma única vez. Não enxergou nada além da escuridão. Achava que seu coração estava exatamente assim, como aquele penhasco. Escuro. Tão escuro que nenhuma luz seria capaz de ilumina-lo.

"Inuyasha..." A voz que lhe chamou, soou fraca, mas ele poderia reconhece-la em qualquer lugar. Fazia quanto tempo desde o seu último encontro? Achava que muito tempo. Sentiu medo, num primeiro momento, de virar-se naquela direção. Não sabia bem porque, mas estava com medo. Isso, até sentir os braços dela lhe envolverem a cintura de modo carinhoso.

"Kikyou..." Ele murmurou baixo, colocando as mãos sobre as dela. Eram mãos frias. Frias como a terra. Era assim que ela era agora, não é? Uma boneca feita de terra.

Inuyasha ergueu os olhos para o céu estrelado e, no entanto, não teve coragem de virar-se para ela.

"Essa noite eu estive pensando em você." Ela adiantou-se, sem esperar uma resposta dele. Apenas apoiou o rosto sobre as costas dele e fechou os olhos.

"Eu também..." Ele começou. "Eu também estive pensando em você, minha Kikyou." Inuyasha respondeu, olhando para o céu e sentiu ela apertar o abraço.

Kikyou continuava linda. Linda como sempre. E assim seria eternamente. Apenas uma boneca de barro. Imortal enquanto se alimentasse das almas de outras mulheres.

"Você seria capaz de abandonar tudo por mim, Inuyasha?" A voz dela soou mais fraca do que da primeira vez e Inuyasha compreendeu porquê. Kikyou estava ficando fraca. Seus carregadores de almas não estavam lá. Mas por quê?

"Você sabe que sim." Ele respondeu e finalmente virou-se para ela, envolvendo-a num forte abraço.

"Seria capaz de deixar este mundo apenas para ficar comigo?" A essência das perguntas eram as mesmas, mas Inuyasha compreendeu aonde ela queria chegar.

"Se for para ficar com você, eu sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa." Ele respondeu, desta vez, sem hesitar e ela sorriu.

"Então ficaremos juntos...pelo resto da eternidade." E dizendo estas últimas palavras, ela empurrou Inuyasha do penhasco, deixando-se cair junto dele.

"Eu te amo, minha Kikyou..." Inuyasha sussurrou para ela, afagando-lhe o rosto e olhando-a uma última vez, antes de fechar os olhos.

"Eu também te amo, meu querido Inuyasha..." Kikyou abriu um sorriso singelo e aninhou-se nos braços do hanyou.

Não haviam mais palavras para descrever o quão era belo o amor dos dois. Durante aquela imensa queda, eles apenas desejaram estar um com o outro por toda a eternidade.

**Notas da Autora:**

Depois de tanto tempo sem ver Inuyasha, eu resolvi escrever algo. Confesso que estou mais acostumada com Shaman King e até mesmo Pokémon. Mas é bom expandir um pouco, né?

A fic ficou curta e, de certo modo, triste.

Acho que ela retratou bastante como o Inuyasha se sente sobre o que ocorreu com a Kikyou. Mas o fim não é tão ruim assim, pelo menos eu acho.

Eu não gosto da Kagome, então...ele tem mais é que ficar com a Kikyou mesmo xD

Btw

Eu ainda vou tentar escrever mais sobre Inuyasha. É algo bem interessante.

Deixem reviews para mim saber onde e o que devo melhorar :3

See ya!


End file.
